Technical Field
The described techniques relate to automotive technology and, more specifically, to a system and method for controlling a vehicle using certain additional foot pedal(s) and/or other control(s).
Description of the Related Art
In accordance with conventional automotive technology, vehicles with automatic or robotic transmission or with continuously variable transmission (CVT or variator) use only two pedals controlled with the right foot of the vehicle driver—the gas and brake pedals. Some vehicles are equipped with additional controls in the form of buttons located on the steering wheel or dashboard, steering column switches, or automatic transmission levers. However, the use of these additional control means requires the drive to use his or her hands and, consequently, causes driver distraction. On the other hand, according to the conventional automotive technology, the left foot of the driver of a vehicle with an automatic or robotic transmission is not used for controlling the vehicle.
Therefore, new systems and methods for controlling a vehicle, including its engine and transmission, that provide an increased convenience for the driver are needed.